


A Royal meeting

by Maddalice13



Series: Harriet Potter and the marvel universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing, Labyrinth (1986), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: Harriet finally meets with the queen and earns a few surprises. also a surprise meeting with the master vampire.





	A Royal meeting

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know finally a sequel this is a one shot and the second in the Harriet Potter and the Avengers with some plans being made. as you know I don't own any of the listed franchises and my grammar sucks, even with a grammar checker and going over so sorry about that. hopefully, I'll come out with the fifth year soon but I'm not sure so hope ya'll like it. Also sorry if I did the ceremony kind of wrong wasn't too sure how to go about and tried looking it up. anyways hope you enjoy.

Three weeks had passed since the invasion. In those three weeks, Loki had been tried by the United Nations with testimony coming from Harriet about how he was being controlled too. It was decided that pending Odin's decision Loki would have to complete community service. Loki seemed rather in agreement but doubted Odin wouldn’t imprison him. Not without a miracle at least.

Harriet said to let her know when the trail was, and she would find a way to Asgard so she could vouch for him and bring evidence. Clint got one free punch for being enslaved by Loki as well. Loki expected him to hit but ended up shocked when he was hit with a balloon…filled with glitter. It took weeks to get the majority of it out of his hair—even with magic. Still, it was a good prank.

Tony spent time with Harriet telling her about her mom and what little he knew about her parents. He also began building a case up against the Dursleys. Dudley was semi-safe since he only followed his parent's orders and well they abused him in a way too…no child should be _that_ overweight.

However today Harriet was stock full of nerves. She would be meeting with the queen of England today and well it was the queen of England how can she not be nervous. What if she trips what if she rambles what if she accidentally insults the queen…what if—

A hand lands on her shoulder, shocking Harriet of her musings. Her uncle tony right next to her.

“You ok kiddo,” he asked.

“Just a little nervous Uncle Tony.”

“Don’t be if you can stand in front of the world leaders and testify to Loki's innocence, you can stand in front of the queen, besides just do what I do.”

“Imagine them in their underwear?”

“Nope imagine them as robots.” He smirked

Harriet gave a weak laugh at her uncle. Robots really that man spent too much time in the lab with his suits. Granted if it hadn’t been for the fact cousin Cissa knew the signs of trauma he would be spending more time in his lab. Thankfully he’s going through therapy to get through almost dying.

I smoothed out my emerald dress. I pulled up my pale green gloves and made sure my hair was still in place. I walked towards the doors, and as they opened, I walked gracefully to the queen, my heels clicking on the floor. When I arrived at the throne, I curtsied before the queen and waited for her to speak.

“You may rise Lady Potter.”

“Thank you, your highness,” I said, rising from my position, I looked towards the queen.

“We have seen the recording of your fight against the chiatari, and we have viewed your memories from your years at Hogwarts. While we are displeased with how our magical citizens have been acting, we find ourselves looking at a shining light in the darkness.” She smiled at me.

“I’m not sure what you mean your highness.” I began to become nervous again.

“We are talking about you. At just the age of eleven, you prevented an enemy of our country from returning at full strength and keeping an artifact of great power from their grasp. At age twelve, you prevented a dangerous creature from escaping the confines of the castle and killing our people. At age thirteen, you protected an injured citizen from dementors, and at age fourteen, you defeated our enemy once again. We would like to induct you into our magical guard to act as our liaison with the supernatural if you would accept.” The queen spoke with gratitude and amazement within her voice eyes gleaming in amusement.

“I-I would be honored to accept such a position, your highness.” My eyes grew wide with shock, my heart racing. I was in disbelief I figured I would have started on a much lower rank.

“Good seeing as how your predecessor was fed to Alucard we’ve needed a new one.” She smiled, holding back a laugh.

“I’m, I’m sorry, did you just say Alucard? As in from the Hellsing ultimate Alucard?” I asked in disbelief

“We may be talking about the same Alucard who inspired that wonderful show.” She said light dancing in her eyes.

“I see well hypothetically speaking how likely is it I might meet them?” quirking my eyebrow while trying to contain my excitement.

“Hypothetically if you do your job correctly we believe it might be fairly soon. Now then onto other matters.” The queen began to rise, stepping down from her throne, a guard handed her a sword, and my eyes widened in shock. She wasn’t really going to—

“Lady potter if you would kneel please.” She was I lowered myself to one knee one hand over my heart head bowed.

“In recognition of your service to the country and crown, we knight thee dame Potter, rise amongst your peers with your head held high.” She tapped each shoulder with a sword, and I rose in response.

“Thank you, your majesty, I only wished I knew beforehand so I could have prepared properly,” I said still in shock.

“We apologize, but we were afraid you would try to get out of it thinking you were undeserving, especially with you being so young.” She said, walking towards a door

“you’d probably be about right” I followed her somehow knowing she had plans to discuss with me.

We entered into what appeared to be her office where her magical guards were stationed around.

“Now we know you are set to appear before the Asgardian court in a week we would ask that you start negotiations with Odin about possible communications and trade agreements if he’s open to it.” She started bringing forth some papers for me to look over.

“Furthermore we know you have completed your owls and therefore no longer have to attend Hogwarts however we need you there for your fifth year.” She began filling out some forms. I was shocked, but I knew she had her reasoning

“May I ask why your highness.”

“We need a spy someone who can see the interworkings of the school on a student's level. We need you to give us enough reasoning to bring the school into the current era.”

“Espionage then, I can do that though might I suggest getting in contact with Gringotts. If you need a meeting with their king, I can get my cousin to set it up.” I said reading over the documents over and making some notes on them based on what I knew from Norse mythology I might get Loki or Frigga to look over them before presenting them to Odin.

“we did not think Mr. Stark knew the goblin king.” She accepted my papers back and went over the notes giving them to a steward to rewrite.

“Oh, he doesn’t, but Sarah does considering she is his wife.”

“Why did they not take you?”  the queen asked

“Because they were my uncles family and Dumbledoor said I had to stay with blood family. Even if they liked me more than my uncle. With Tony, however, he has no argument, and the wards have already been moved.” I answered as I write out my plans for Hogwarts, including making it known that until this summer I knew nothing about my titles nor how to properly address my peers, thank the creator for time compression chambers.

“Very well now onto another matter, we saw in your memories that Voldemort created a few vile objects, including you. We also know you had it removed and placed in a crystal ball. We hope to use it in finding his other pieces. Your goal, however, is to try and figure out which students and their family are in support for this man and which are against or in support of Dumbledore. If at all possible we would like you to investigate Dumbledore as well. We do not know if his action has been out of malice or due to his age.” The queen said.

“Understood your highness may I inquire as to who is going to be in charge of hunting the Horcruxes down,” I asked

She smirked at me eyes gleaming in amusement as a back door opened and in walked sir Integra Hellsing, Seras Victoria and the one and only crimson fucker. I practically jumped out of my chair but held myself back and looked them all in the eye.

“can I have your autographs” Seras blushed, Integra looked shocked, and Alucard outright began laughing. Yes, this would be quite an interesting year.


End file.
